


Even Monsters Need Cuddles

by jinxyjinx



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Smut, Nerve Endings are fried so no actual sex with Ajax, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxyjinx/pseuds/jinxyjinx
Summary: The reader, a former patient from the Weapon X project, emerges as a mutant with the ability to remove physical pain from others through touch.One night, while out on a job for her employer; she comes across a familiar face: Ajax Freeman. The readers gets some sexy time with the handsome shit.





	Even Monsters Need Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back when looking for Ajax x Reader fics. Hope it's not too long-winded and boring!

 

With the amount of money pumped into the health sciences to find solutions to difficult medical conditions, Dr Mehta and Oscorp Industries had struck gold with you. As a mutant with interesting genetic material, you were an incredible asset and their best kept secret. 

Fun fact: Your DNA contained certain properties which stimulated and aided pain removal. Oscorp had done much research to use the genetic compounds in your new DNA to find effective pain relief for nasty conditions. While the experiments made breakthroughs, treatment and medication for the public wasn’t going to be considered easy or a viable option.

In regards to your treatment by these scientists, your designated employer, Dr Mehta had treated you well, despite what you had been told before you had mutated. You had gotten lucky. Many of the other patients from the Weapon X program were used and abused, taken up as soldiers, mercenaries, slaves and other horrible inhumane jobs. You were no soldier, but you were a lab rat to some capacity. You caught on quite soon that the more compliant you were with the many requests and experiments of Dr Mehta, the more trustworthy you seemed. And it showed when you asked for certain luxuries, which coincidentally include the jewellery and dress you wore tonight. Oscorp was hosting a Charity Event this evening, and you were given an invite by Dr Mehta to be his guest, so that you could "see firsthand the excellent research done by the company and the value of their experiments. You can see what they mean for the health sciences and the future, once perfected." Sure. You tried not to roll your eyes at this point. While Oscorp was a multi-billion dollar corporation that specialised in defense weaponry primarily, the founder had a keen interest in engineering and pharmacy. Which is where you fit in. 

The Charity Event was a scam. As you ascended the carpeted staircase, you glanced up every now and then to look at the guests. A number of the older men turned to look at you, strange faces, mainly white, which you casually ignored. While Academics, researchers, scientists, doctors, specialists, surgeons both from the private and public sector were invited, only a select few present were going to meet in private. All of it had been an elaborately planned front. You also knew that many of these faces were secretly black market purchasers and criminals, using their status and power to handle shadowy, under-the-table, out the back door deals. One of those backs that you glanced at looked very familiar. Your heart skipped when you figured out who it was. Tall, lean and with that shaven head, you could easily tell the man who worked on you while you were in the Weapon X laboratory, even if he was dressed to the nines in a fancy suit as compared to the usual white lab coat you remember him donning so clearly.

Cool and quite calm, you glanced away, knowing that drawing attention to yourself would put you at risk. You were here at the behest of your employer. Not Ajax. You made sure to linger towards the back, glancing casually to see that Mr Freeman hadn't turned to look in your direction. At precisely that very moment, that's what the fucker did. You instantly turned aside before he could see your face, touching at the rhinestone clip that you had placed carefully into the side of your hair, adjusting it unnecessarily. When you turned back, he was already showing his ring to the guard and entering the conference hall. It was only a matter of time before he sees you, you thought. With a decisive sigh, you stepped forward, showing the guard your hand, a simple silver snake engraved on the metal, granting you entry. Noticing how many women were also present, some being the beautiful arm candy to the many males in the field, others being researchers and working in the health sciences, you felt a little at ease in the presence of them when you sat at your table with your boss.

While most of the research piqued the interest of the guests through the first half of the evening, you found yourself wondering if any other mutants had been purchased and experimented on. Had they survived? Were any of them valuable enough to be kept alive? Were any of them as lucky as you? You weren’t sure.

The evening passed as you sipped on your drink and smiled at times when Dr Mehta spoke to you, otherwise, you were the essence of sweetness and good behavior. Like everybody around you, acting came with the territory. If you had it your way, you'd hit the streets. Stuff your face with pizza. Stare at the night sky and breathe fresh air that didnt come from an aircon. A girl could dream.

When the event auction ended and supper was served (it was a buffet) you noticed a man walking around the side of the room, shaking hands here and there with various medical professionals. Eventually he’d made his way to Dr Mehta and your eyes widened. You were looking at the owner of Oscorp Industries. You would recognise that gaunt, unusual face instantly, as it’s one you couldn’t easily forget. When Norman Osborn’s eyes fell on you, you found yourself looking at him with a composed and wary gaze.

“Ah, Miss Y/L/N. We finally meet. Such a pleasure.”

Giving your hand a firm shake, he smiled and leaned in to whisper, a cold shiver running down your spine.

“I’m intimately familiar with the work you do for Oscorp. I'll be looking forward to working with you very soon.”

He laughed conversationally when he leaned away and you gave him an icy smile in return. You said nothing else, quietly removing yourself from the hall, as he introduced Dr Mehta to a group of international guests. Finding no reason to remain in the hall, you hurried out and walked down a corridor or two, seeking peace and quiet.

Touching Norman Osborn had been uncomfortable, to say the least. There was something you couldn’t quite place your finger on when it came to the pain you were experiencing as it flowed through your body, arresting your nervous system for a mad minute, dissipating slower than usual. This wasn't normal for you and for a split second, you wondered if Norman Osborn was a mutant.

You calmed yourself down. The idea was ridiculous. If he was, you'd know, right? (No you wouldn't) After a couple minutes of breathing to get your nerves calmed, you straightened yourself up. Back straight, boobs out.

Turning to walk back, you found yourself glancing down at your heels as they wobbled a little on the carpeted floor. You looked up and the next thing you knew, you bumped straight into a man's chest. You heard a British accent.

''Hello, gorgeous.''

Right on cue.

You looked up at him, ignoring the way your heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. ''Ajax...''

Your eyes darted down and up sharply, taking in the fine dark suit he wore, which fitted him impeccably. The fucker was looking hot, and didn't he know it.

''I see that like your dish soap counterpart, you clean up well...''

His eyes turned dark at that. You smirked a little, turning away to walk. He obviously knew who your employer was and that you would be here. After all, he had sold you himself, signed and delivered, to the highest bidder.

After your round of torture at the weapon X labs, your mutation finally pulled through. (At its own pace, you might add) The tortures were brutal, and you had been extremely weak. You were always so sure that you wouldn't make it, wishing for death and giving in when the pain grew to unbearable levels. You would pass out and then wake up in agony, finding that you hadn't died. What a bummer. It took a while for the laboratory doctors to figure out that your body was expertly absorbing pain each time, which resulted in you not dying.

Ajax had been quite indifferent towards you in the beginning, since he had been seeing to a number of other patients who had come in around the same time as you. Patients in the later stages of cancer. AIDS. People born with various brain and nervous conditions. Then there was you and your weak heart. But as the days pressed on and the others either mutated or died, Ajax’s attention slowly focused on you. So did his frustration.

Your mutation was a stubborn thing and you had been a quiet patient, only speaking when spoken to, the only other sounds you ever made were the pained moans and screams when they went overboard with the torture, you, forever telling yourself that with the chances you had to pull through with a mutation, it would change your life and the torture used to expose any mutation inside of you would be worth it. Death was waiting for everybody on the other hand, and so if you died, it was just one of those inevitable things.

Right then, Ajax took hold at the crook of your arm. His hand firm, tight almost, as he drew you back before you decided to dart off. His hand was also warm and you quickly looked down at it before meeting his eyes. He was closer than you expected. ''Don't run away so fast, love...'' He said smoothly. ''We need to catch up.''

He looked at you and you saw his eyes take in all the little details. The perfectly winged eyeliner you so carefully drew to give you feline, cat eyes. The sharp curve of your brow, the delicious shade of lipstick colouring your mouth. He licked his lips very quickly, looking at you steadily as though he was accepting the sight before him. You looked very different compared to the last time he'd seen you. Your body had been weakened by the extreme stress, you were scared of being touched or coming into contact with anybody, completely sensitised, and physically drained. A couple years later and here you were, having pulled a complete 360. You were healthy, rejuvenated, despite the amount of pain you were forced to endure at the hands of your employer during all the tests the pharmaceutical technicians and scientists would run. You were a new person. And almost unrecognisable.

Ajax drew you away and you allowed it, bumping into him a little as he steered you around the corner. You looked back to see that nobody was following or staring. He let go of you in the deserted corridor, whispering seriously.

''Listen carefully to me. You need to watch your back with Mehta. I know Oscorp and him are planning something tonight, and you’re involved.''

You stared at him. This was news to you. ''But -''

Ajax cut you off. ''Trust me, love. Your bosses wouldn't invite their competitors to a charity event for nothing. They'd kill to get their hands on you. I’m surprised nobody’s made a move on you all night with the way you look. Because taking away the pain of others isn’t all you’re good for.''

You frowned at the brit, absorbing all this information, but finding the last part vexing. “Ajax… What are you talking about? I’m not going to be whored out to anybody, am I?!”

A few seconds passed between the two of you as you looked at Ajax in confusion while he turned back distractedly to check for spies or potential eavesdroppers.

"Luckily for you, you're no whore." You touched your forehead, suddenly feeling adrenaline rush in. If Ajax was right about Mehta… You were no good at fighting. So much for a night out. Something else also didn’t make sense… If you were what rival corporations were searchinh or, why were you being presented to them in such plain sight? Was it to secretly gloat? And what did Ajax mean by you being better than just a pain vacuum?

''How do you know this?'' You pressed. Ajax looked at you crazily, as though he couldn’t believe you were asking such a question. Somebody suddenly walked past behind you because Ajax looked over, his eyes sharp and alert and then he swiftly pulled you to him, kissing you without warning.

You felt his tongue slip into your mouth as you inhaled at the intrusion. For those few seconds, everything blurred aside from the both of you. The panic, confusion, surprise evaporated as your mind processed what was happening. It went blissfully silent in your head as you felt Ajax’s hand on your arm. The kiss was soft and wet and just as you shut your eyes to immerse yourself in it for a little bit longer, it was over as fast as it started. He drew away and background noise rushed in. You opened your eyes to face reality, disappointing as it was. Your cheeks warmed over what had just happened.

''I just know, sweetheart.'' He watched you seriously for a moment before stepping back, his hand falling away, seizing all contact with you. He gave you one last glance before he turned and went after the man who had passed you both. He just knew what? You asked yourself, momentarily forgetful. His aftershave lingered. With all his nerve endings being scorched, you stood there mildly flustered, suddenly wondering if Ajax felt much of that kiss as you had. Because aside from his hand on your arm and his lips against yours, you felt nothing else. You felt none of his pain. How odd.

 _That was because he didn’t feel any,_ you reminded yourself. You shook aside the thought. You had to get outta here.

_______________________________*_________________________________

 

Ajax was right, ofcourse.

Bastard.

Because when you wandered in to try and sneak away through a back exit, men were on your tail, power walking behind you while you ran for it. They led you into a dead end, where a pair of heavy set doors awaited. It had been a trap. Backing against the door as the guards approached, you pushed and found yourself in a smaller room, staring at a group of foreign men gathered around a table, blackened eyes focused on you.

You had a simple ability. Absorbing the pain of others. It wasn't much help to you in any way because after all the tests and the pain, you'd pass out. But your employer knew something you didn't. Your mutation worked in much more mysterious ways than you has been told. While you could expertly absorb pain like a thirsty child slurping a juice box, you could also inflict shocking amounts onto others.

And it's precisely what you did tonight, without realising it. The company may have used your DNA to formulate and capitalise on pain eradication, but they also found ways to inflict it. You were simply unaware and far too good to practice things like torture with your abilities on a human body yet, but that all changed when a group of men surrounded you, instincts and reflexes that were entirely new to you, kicking in.

You walked as fast as your heels allowed, pushing past wooden doors and rounding carpeted corridors until you reached the front, the cool air hitting you. Your breathing was frantic, and you held a handful of your dress at your thigh to avoid tripping as you quickly descended the long staircase you'd been forced to climb earlier tonight. You needed to get outta here. They would find men dead and they would know you were the last person seen with them. How had you killed them? You didn’t even know what happened, or how it was possible. The details were vivified in your mind’s eye. You were trying to understand, but it was all so confusing. You heard a car engine rev in the distance and when you reached the bottom of the stairs, a black Audi suddenly pulled up, passenger seat window sinking down. You panicked, thinking that the Police had been alerted and were here to arrest you, only to see Ajax.

''Get in.''

You didn't need to be told twice. You got in and he sped off. Your heart had been racing and the both of you stayed quiet, you focusing on calming down, Ajax weaving his way expertly through the late night traffic. You shut your eyes, breathing in deeply, smelling the faint scent of leather and something like cigarette smoke. You pressed your fingertips into the leather of the seat, feeling the stitching to distract yourself from the flashes of a decaying body, bubbling skin and the screams of middle aged men in your ears. You didn't even know who they were. But you could guess.

''Did anybody hurt you?'' Ajax asked after a while. You turned to look at him, but his eyes stayed firmly on the road.

You ignored his question. ''Did Mehta know?'' You asked. "Did he know that I could do this? That I _would_ do this? Is this what tonight was all about?"

Ajax kept quiet. You shook your head at his silence and stared ahead just like him. ''Well… Men are dead. Mission accomplished. I’m now a murderer and a fugitive."

You both said nothing more, a number of minutes later noticing the familiar alley that took you both to the Weapon X lab. Why had Ajax brought you here? Whose car was this? You got out once he parked and he walked around and entered the lab without even looking at you. You saw red at that, and you marched after him, heels clicking firmly on the concrete floor.

"You knew what I was capable of the moment you sold me to him.'' You stated, your voice echoing around the concrete, suddenly remembering how it felt when Ajax had sold you to Oscorp like you were a piece of property. And now you killed somebody without meaning to.

“Yes, I did…”

You stalked over and forced Ajax to turn around. He looked at you darkly for a few seconds and you closed the space, pulling him by the lapels of his suit before you slapped him. You knew he couldn't feel any pain, because nothing resonated back to you. You stared at him accusingly, feeling the rush of anger, but also your own intense hurt when it came to him. It was an emotional wave that threatened tears to spill if you thought about it for too long.

And so, without thinking, you stepped into his personal space, giving him a soft lingering kiss. You almost missed his lips in such an impulsive move, but he wouldn’t have known anyway since he had lost his ability to feel, right? The kiss was sweet, bordering on passionate and you surprised yourself by your actions. Nobody dared approach Ajax, pull him, slap him, let alone kiss him, right? That irresistible pull towards bliss was there, beckoning you to stay still and let the kiss linger, but you pulled back. You gave him a look that said you don’t know why you kissed him.

Hold on a sec, Liar.

You knew exactly why you kissed him. You hadn’t kissed anybody for a very long time. And he was attractive. But most importantly, you felt no pain when you did so. It was the closest you felt to bliss in a long while. He felt nothing and you felt everything, and for the first time since your abilities showed up, you were feeling something close to peace. Heck, your mind was going through thoughts a million miles a minute. Too many sounds and images filled your head at this moment in time. You didn't feel guilty for what you did, funnily enough. Self defense was justified when people poked and prodded you, provoking you, subjecting you to hours of pain. After so long, you were finally free. And as angry as you were at Ajax for what he had done to you a few years ago, his mutation cancelled out yours. There was no way you could exact painful revenge on him.

Ajax was frowning, staring down at you. You were surprised when he closed the gap, hands pulling you to him, his lips moulding to yours with a sense of finality, before his tongue found its way into your mouth again. His breath was warm, his lips sweet, and his tongue, soft and muscular. ''You taste nice.'' he said after you both pulled apart to breathe, his thumb swiping under your lip firmly, lipstick coming onto his fingertip.

 _I thought you couldn't feel anything_ , you wanted to say, but instead you stared at him. He smiled painfully, undoing the few top buttons of his shirt before turning away to take off his blazer. You didn't need to say anything about it, because after the kiss, as you stood there watching Ajax neatly hanging up his suit, he came over to you and stood still.

"I should be mad at you. Actually, cancel that. I AM mad at you. But I don't have it in me to act out. I can't. I don't seem to have the energy for it any more..." You glanced about, sighing before stepping closer to him. With your forehead brushing against Ajax's cheek in heavy, thoughtful silence, his arms curled around you. You were scared. Ajax felt no pain in him. You could tell as you touched at his shirt front, his skin giving off no indication of self contained trauma or physical pain.

“What you had to go through was nasty, darling…” He touched at your back. “Things get messy. These abilities have disadvantages. Either physical or psychological.”

Lifting your head up, you snapped at him. "Ya think?!"

You said nothing else, the silence and being held in his arms making your thoughts turn quiet. You found yourself wondering what he meant by disadvantages when it came to his own ability. Surely having no nerve endings made life hard. He had always possessed such confidence and no fear, but to not feel was a loss of the senses. He could be getting hurt and he wouldn’t know it.

“I heard about the fire…” You started, hesitating.

“You mean you heard about the Raft.”

You peeked up at him, licking your lips. You’d heard about the patients that died in the Weapon X lab when a fire started, burning the entire place down. You also heard that Ajax had been arrested and taken to the underwater maximum security prison in the middle of the Atlantic. The Raft was famed for housing mutants, uncontrollable and much too unpredictable and unconventional for regular prison.

“That place sounds horrible.”

He found your concern, as disguised as it was, amusing. “What can I say, sweetheart? It was prison. The fuckers tried their best. It didn’t work. Never does... I feel nothing.”

You stayed quiet, watching him while he distractedly took your hand, fixing his gaze on your fingers which he pressed gently, massaging your palm in some attempt to calm you down.

“You know, it’s funny the kinds of things I remembered while I was stuck in there. The past finds a way to creep up on you in those quiet, unexpected moments.”

You smiled to yourself.

“Really? Like what?” Your mind made room for all the things Ajax could have experienced. If there was any happiness, you weren't privy to that information. But you knew for sure that a guy like Ajax sure had  a few horrors to relive in solitary confinement, or any painful, guilty, angry memories of the past. You had read that for some people, being confined did things to the mind. On some level, you could empathise, but you also knew that he was involved in some bad shit. Shit he’d voluntarily signed up for, which ended him up in this current rigmarole. It would have been incredibly stupid of him to think that he didn’t have it coming. And now you were slowly getting onto the same boat after the stunt you accidentally pulled off tonight.

Instead of answering, he leaned closer, studying your features. Bringing a hand up to your ear, he carefully brushed your earring and neck with his knuckles, eyes fixed on the part of your body he was touching. He touched you carefully, unsure how much pressure to use, afraid to hurt or accidentally bruise you. The unfortunate downside of having dead nerves. To not feel the warmth of a woman’s body, the sensation of soft curves beneath his fingertips. If the thought lingered in his mind, he’d find himself longing for it, if he wasn’t careful.

“If you're worried you'll end up in there, you're seriously underestimating your value. Your mutation makes you far too useful to those arseholes. Also... You shouldn't feel guilty for what happened tonight. Those mutant hating pricks deserved it. Never liked them."

You swallowed. He fiddled with your fingers that touched at his chest.

"Can't imagine what this must feel like to you... Not having to deal with people's suffering. What a pair we make…”

He heard your breathing, read your body language and didn’t spend another second hesitating when he tilted your head aside and pressed a firm kiss to your lips, shutting you up when you opened your mouth to speak. He peeked at you from under his eyelids, making sure his lips were placed right since he couldn’t feel very much, until your warm breath brushed his parted lips. He felt that. He slipped his tongue into your mouth to get further sensation, possessively wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you close to him, even though he couldn’t feel any of it. But you could. And you wanted to resist at first. You drew back as he bit into your lip, panting at him with an irritated expression. He watched you with a smile, leaning in to whisper against your lips.

“Aren’t you so sweet…”

Ajax was an excellent kisser and any complaints you had about him quickly dissipated in the moment when your lips reconnected. You would argue with his sorry ass later. It would be a lie to say that you weren’t enjoying this. It had been some time since a man had been this passionate and hungry for you. Ajax pulled away, both of your breathing laboured, as he began having other ideas for where he could put his tongue to better use. With your back pressed against the metal railing, you held onto the bar for support as he got on his haunches, slowly pulling up your dress and bunching it at your hipbone with one hand. He toyed with your anklet, a thin little chain that had small bells which clinked now and then.

"This is nice... I like it."

His fingertips teasingly drifting up from your ankle, past your calf to the soft delicate flesh of your thighs. He pulled more of your dress aside and your head fell back when he placed a wet kiss on your crotch. You felt it through your skimpy knickers and let out a breathy gasp. He drew away and then… nothing.

Opening your eyes in confusion, you saw that he had stood back up.

“You’re such a damn tease.”

He smirked at you and caught your wrist when you were ready to slap him. That’s when you felt the tug of sexual desire surge for him. He kissed you once, twice and then you felt his hand snake into your panties, rough fingers brushing your clit and slipping into your wet heat. You moaned at the sensation.

“Oh, I’m gonna fucking tease, and you’re gonna love every minute of it, darling.”

You impatiently pushed your panties down your thighs and held up your dress higher. The less restrictions, the better the access. He parted your pussy with his fingers, peeking to see that he wasn't probing you in any manner deemed uncomfortable. All that kissing had have got you wet, and he could see that clearly. You made no sound of protest, especially when you watched the way his eyes darkened at the sight of your womanhood, and so he continued. You unbuttoned his shirt, leaning down to kiss at his neck. A hickey would make a lovely addition to his body, you thought. And if he wasn't going to feel you bite him, he could atleast admire your handiwork at a later stage. Your body was perfectly content, chest to chest with Ajax. You forced your nails into his bicep (he wasn't gonna feel it - such a pity) and nudged your forehead against his chin when you were happy with the blotch of colour you saw sprouting at his neck. He pressed further into you, speakly hotly into your ear. "You were always such a nice girl with everyone... Only naughty with me."

The friction of his fingers working meticulously on your pussy was slowly driving you insane. "Just..." You stuttered as your body betrayed you further and you let out a moan when he repeatedly prodded at that special spot.

"You'd never allow anyone to touch you, darling... Face it. Not like this..."

He was right.

"Ajax...?" You breathed out.

He hummed back.

"Shut. The fuck up"

The fucker laughed. He gave you another firm, purposeful kiss, distracting you from his fingers which were slowing down. Frustration got the better of you when he removed his hand. Fucking tease. He smirked down at you when you huffed. You had been so close... How you hated those fingers and what they did to you... How could he make you come undone like this? Catching your breath, you frown when he gets down on one knee, fingers unclasping the tiny buckle on your high heel.

"What're you doing?"

"Shutting the fuck up..." He grinned.

Being the uncharacteristic gentleman, he took off your heels before he draped one of your legs over his shoulder, and then proceeded to kiss and eat you out. You almost came on his tongue. Almost. How could you not, with such a delicious intrusion? But your leg decided to get a cramp from standing in such a precarious position while he continued teasing and your arms hurt too, causing Ajax to pause when your loud ‘Ow” was heard.

He got out of his shirt and swiftly got you out of your dress, delicately placing it on the chair beside his blazer, leaving soft lingering kisses on your skin, knowing that he had wanted this so so badly. He'd give you orgasms, which he knew would make you temporarily happy, so it was mutually beneficial for now. He was in no rush, which made you even more frustrated, but it was hard to be mad at a man who was pleasuring you like it was an act of worship.

He moved you to the bed and then took his time, kissing and tonguing along the skin of your neck, breasts, stomach, leaving you on the verge of pulling your own hair out at the rate he was going. The bastard had no hair for you to tug onto as his head lay between your thighs, so you gripped the side of the bed, tilting your head aside to bury your face into a pillow that smelt like him.

Eventually when you did come, you came hard. For the last few years, you had been battling with your resentment towards Ajax and now, after everything that happened tonight, for a few seconds you felt the weightlessness that came with finally letting go. It was a silent, blissful, painless echo.

Ajax wasn't stopping, however. His fingers slipped in and out of you as he continued licking and kissing your clit. You weren't sure if you could handle another orgasm that was fast approaching, knowing that you'd feel overstimulated. You shifted your leg to give him a sign when his hand suddenly gripped your hip and pushed down firmly in place. You gasped and it was too late. You'd hit another peak and a shallow orgasm washed over. Groaning at the sensation, and arching your back, your body stiffened once more as pleasure rippled through.

When you recovered and turned to see him lying beside you, you nervously reached for his belt. As much as you wanted to return the favour, you weren’t sure. He took hold of your hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing your palm.

“That’s not what I want, darling.”

You believed him as he settled next to you on the bed. He gripped your hand tight, but it wasn't his fault, you told yourself. Ajax couldn't tell how forceful he was being at times, but he left you to shuffle and adjust, until you settled comfortably with him spooning you. He lifted himself up to look down at you, seeing your chest rise and fall, but feeling no warm breath. You smirked lazily at him. “I didn’t know you were into the whole boyfriend-girlfriend shit…”

He could see his hand touching at your shoulder, but felt no shape or warmth or softness. What he would give to feel a your body with his hands.

“Didn’t ya know even monsters love a good cuddle?” You laughed softly and his arm gripped your middle. He toyed with the pendant of your necklace that lay nestled between your breasts. There was no way he was letting you go once he'd set eyes on you tonight. Not until next week atleast. 

Your eyes were on the verge of shutting, consumed by the tiredness in your body.

"Hey... Is Angel dead?"

You heard his chuckling. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

You smiled lazily. "She was kind of a bitch. Can't blame her. She had to work with you."

"Oh, I'm going to get you back for that..." Gripping you close, your perfume lingered in his nostrils as he pressed his face into the back of your hair. It was light and sweet. If only you knew how much it pained him to not be able to feel you against him, a concept he hadn’t thought about for a very long time. 


End file.
